candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 463
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 462 | prevtype = Timed | next = 464 | nexttype = Order }} Level 463 is the eighth level in Sugary Shire and the 195th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 81 double jelly squares and score at least 160,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The five-layered icings are extremely hard to get rid of, and this level is highly dependent on luck, especially in only 15 moves. Also, there are 6 colours which make it hard to create special candies. *This level heavily depends on cascades due to the above point. *On mobile versions, striped candies may not activate fully due to a glitch, and opening up the mystery candies may become more difficult. *You have to clear 81 double jellies in 15 moves. This means that you will need to clear 12 single jellies per move. Stars Strategy *Match and explode as many mystery candies as you can. *With only 15 moves, look for the biggest combos you can, but beware that a lot of mystery candies can contain harmful items such as multilayered icing and chocolate, too. *When you are out of mystery candies, match candies on the side with more blockade. This allows mystery candies to spawn on that side and do more destruction there. *Cascades are the only thing that will win you this level, and that heavily relies upon mystery candies and their insides. *Your best combination is the wrapped candy + wrapped candy combination; wrapped candy + striped candy combination is also good. However, mixing jelly fish with special candies is not recommended because they are likely to just eat the icing. Earning More Stars (For Daring Players) *' difficulty:' *' difficulty:' 'Reason' *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 162,000 points (81 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 162,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 588,000 points. *15 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to be used to clear the blockers and jellies. *This level is almost entirely dependent on mystery candies, luck, and a good sugar crush to give the three star target score as there are only 15 moves. Compounding this is the fact that there are many five layered icings. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Furthermore, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. *Due to the fact that Mystery Eggs continue to spawn at a fairly common rate, even during Sugar Crush, it is possible to get an extremely long and high-scoring Sugar Crush to finish off the level. With plenty of special candies being detonated, it is entirely possible to score over a million points. Trivia *This is one of the few levels to have 81 double jellies. The other levels are levels 235, 472, and 590. **Of these four levels, this is the level with the least number of moves. *The boards of this level and 235 also look similar. However, this one is much harder than Level 235. *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Very hard levels Category:Millions of points earned Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars